


兔龙车

by deadflag



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadflag/pseuds/deadflag
Summary: 一辆脚踏车。





	兔龙车

堆满杂物的工作桌前面，桐生战兔正聚精会神地摆弄着手上的小玩意。即使是世界已经没有危机，也不需要build的现在，他还是会时不时地搞起自己钟爱的科学发明。他的眼睛像是玩耍着心爱玩具的孩童一般闪闪发亮，连房间的门开了，有人走了进来都不知道。

万丈龙我一边擦着头发一边靠近战兔，扫了好几眼桌上的东西也没有看懂战兔究竟在做些什么东西，索性直接开口问道：“喂，做什么呢，战兔？”

“跟你说明你也不明白吧。”战兔头都没有抬喃喃自语般地回答道。他完成了手上暂时阶段的操作，然后才放下工具回过头来。龙我还在探着头试图捕捉到一星半点他能看得懂的部件，手上的毛巾没什么章法地揉乱自己湿乎乎的头毛。看清毛巾下的头发的瞬间战兔猛然站起身来，撞得椅子都咣当一声巨响。他一把拽住龙我的肩膀把对方拥了个踉跄，龙我黑色的头发全部映入他急切的眼睛里。

“万丈，你的头发？”战兔如临大敌地开口问道。龙我还有点傻愣愣地，毫无自觉地回答道：“哦，我把颜色洗了准备染新的。怎么了？”

战兔的手上的力气随即减弱，而龙我也轻轻一侧便甩开他的手走向另外一张椅子。“……没什么，”战兔盯着龙我的身影沉默了几秒，再次开口语气又恢复了轻松，“什么嘛，原来是重新染头发。喂，万丈，你可一定要染之前一样的颜色啊。”

“啊？那不然还有什么颜色？”万丈莫名其妙地看了战兔一眼，继续埋头用力地擦起了头发。不过大约过了十几秒钟，他似乎突然反应过来一般抬起了脸，“啊！！”

龙我脸上露出不怀好意的笑容，接着盯着这个笑容重新靠近了战兔：“你该不会是，看到黑发以为是另一个那个‘我自己’吧？”

“才没有。”面对着兴致勃勃绕着自己转圈的龙我，战兔别过身故作无辜地回答道。龙我一边调笑着一边伸手冲着战兔指指点点，被对方以不要把湿漉漉的手往自己身上戳为由拍掉好几次。三番五次地戏耍之后，龙我终于停下转圈，自信又得意地大声说道：“放心吧，像我这样既帅气又健壮还强大的人可没有第二个，那边那个‘我自己’可比我差多了。你是不可能认错的。”

“是啊。像你这样的大猩猩可是世间少见。那个万丈还能比你好上那么一点。”战兔随口调侃道，看着龙我怒吼“谁是大猩猩了！！”而露出了更为开心的笑容。

“嗯？怎么有一股香味？”两个人又闹腾了一会儿，战兔突然耸起鼻子用力闻了闻，“万丈你半夜擦香水了？”“没有啊？”龙我也抬起手臂闻了闻自己，否认道。战兔继续好奇地用力嗅了嗅，渐渐靠近了龙我的头发。还未擦干的头发有点叛乱地搭着，散发出一丝清香。战兔贴近他的耳边再次嗅了嗅，甚至用鼻尖触碰了发丝。对方仿佛突然反应过来什么一般猛地转头，险些撞在战兔的脸上：“对了，我看你的香波在旁边就直接用了。是那个的味儿？”

“我的香波？平时没觉得有这么香啊……”战兔自言自语了一句，继续把脸贴在龙我身边闻着，甚至还向下移动了几分。龙我躲闪也不是不躲闪也不是，向后倾着身体躲了半天，终于战兔重新抬起脸来，开口说了一句：“果然大猩猩还是不适合这么香的香味。”

“你——”龙我刚要再次发怒，突然被战兔一把按住肩膀转了个圈，直接推得撞在了桌子上。桌面的工具跳了一跳险些被撞下去，好在大部分都比较大件不会随便乱蹦。龙我的屁股撞在桌沿上，一边小心地看了一眼身后，一边勉强撑住身体冲着战兔大喊大叫：“你又突然干什么！”

“没什么？只不过突然好奇想研究一下而已。”战兔脸上显露着惯有的轻松笑容，把龙我一点一点地压到桌面上，直到对方撑不住直接躺在了一堆的杂物上面，“大猩猩和人的交配时间是不是一样的——之类的。”

“还在说大猩猩的话题？？”龙我心惊胆战地瞥向身后桌面上的东西，确认上面没什么脆弱容易弄坏的部件，却看见战兔从里面拿出了一个计时器，真的开始记起时来。“喂你这家伙，认真的吗？？”他满脸不可置信地抗议道，但是这样的抗议从来没什么效果。战兔脸上笑容更甚地俯下身，眼睛里却一如既往地流露出认真的神色。

“那么，开始实验吧。”

“你这家伙不要喊变身的台词啊？？”

身下的杂物已经被堆到两边，龙我的背部总算能够在一个平面上着陆了。尽管如此，隔着一层布料接触坚硬的平板还是让背部有点生痛。不过此时他也顾不了那么多。“你这家伙……给我轻点？？”龙我伸手拉住战兔的头发，试图阻止对方的攻势。他的双腿被抬离地面架高，裤子只剩一条裤筒还挂在腿上。天才科学家并没有什么别致特殊的方法，这种时候和寻常男人一样，都是把自己的肉棒正面插入对方的穴口。被拉开的双腿将下体全部暴露在对方眼前，还没勃起的性器软塌塌地耷拉着，甚至因为被进入的疼痛而有些皱缩。“我叫你轻点你没听见吗？！”龙我抬手用力砸向战兔的脑袋，终于把他从埋头苦干中砸了出来。“抱歉，万丈。很疼吗？”从战兔口中吐出的是少有的歉意，不过下一秒这个语句就变得欠揍起来，“可是不快点进去的话，计时可就不准了。”

哒，哒。桌子上的电子计时器走动着。“这种事根本无所谓吧？！？！”龙我气不打一处来，却被战兔无比认真的双眼瞪了回去，“怎么可能无所谓呢。这可是为了研究目的的行为，不是随随便便就了事的事情。”他又向前挺近了几分，随后眯起了眼睛：“好了，全部进去了。”

“……不用一一汇报！”龙我顿时涨红了脸，连忙用胳膊把面孔彻底遮住。会让另一个男人插到自己身体里，自己一定是疯了。龙我一边这样想着，却已经不是第一次放任这样的行为。战兔笑了笑，接着便开始抽动起来。

他的性器在龙我的后穴中轻轻碾压，非常循序渐进地进行着实验。战兔对龙我的身体已经有些熟悉，无需特意去探索便能正中要害。他不紧不慢地蹭着内壁的敏感点，引得龙我逐渐宛如锻炼运动之后的呼吸急促。在这样的刺激下龙我的前端也有点抬头，战兔便接着握住他的性器轻轻揉搓起来。前后同时进行的行动是最好的匹配，战兔在心里得意地想道。

“喂，万丈。你知道吗，锻炼腹肌据说也能延长时间。验证你的锻炼结果的时间到了。”战兔贴近龙我拼命挡住的脸，坏心眼地说道。“什么？？还有这种事？？？”龙我一下子放下胳膊大声问道，与此同时战兔猛地一顶他的敏感点，顿时把龙我激得半天说不出话来。“终于把脸露出来了。”战兔一把将龙我的胳膊压在两边，随后便像晃动瓶子一般快速地抽插起来。“你这个混蛋……怎么突然袭击的……！！！”龙我险些从桌子上弹起来，却被完全压制住。引以为傲的肌肉在这种时候像是摆设一般，根本不是战兔的对手。“不是你说不用一一汇报的嘛？”战兔无辜的脸上也染上了兴奋的嫣红，在龙我体内的抽插也令他的性器变得硬挺，一下一下结实地撞在内壁上。“你什么时候……这么听话了……？！”龙我嘴上不停地反驳道，腿却不自觉的缠在战兔的腰上，紧缩着将战兔拉向自己。察觉到龙我的动作，战兔轻轻笑了一声，温柔的眼睛瞥了一眼旁边的计时器，随后俯下身贴在龙我耳边，吐息钻入他的耳朵：“已经超过普通人平均的时间了。……做的真好，万丈。”

被莫名其妙地夸奖的龙我喉咙里发出几声呻吟，接着性器似乎又涨大了几分。战兔松开手重新抚向他的前端，而被解放开双手的龙我则直接搭上了战兔的肩膀，拉起自己的身体。仿佛是抱着龙我在桌面上悬空一般，战兔的另一只手臂环在他的背后，轻柔地抚摸着他背上的肌肉，蝴蝶骨和脊柱，将另一份酥麻顺着后背传递给对方。下身的快感越积越多，两个人喘息的声音也逐渐同步。直到龙我抢先一步被缴了械，弹起身几乎将战兔的头按入自己怀中，性器在战兔的手中吐了精。绞紧的后穴宛如榨精一般将战兔的肉棒也团团围住，没几下便让战兔也猛地一挺身，将灼热全部喷在了龙我的体内。

 


End file.
